Llevarte a Casa
by Hey Caroline
Summary: Porque juntos podían afrontar la muerte y las lágrimas, y el sufrimiento que ocasionaba crecer y el crecimiento que provocaba sufrir. Porque un corazón roto se repara sólo con amor. Todos Humanos. One Shot.


**Los personajes y todo lo que les resulte conocido, pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Me inspiré en la canción Carry You Home de James Blunt, que es muy linda y se las recomiendo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Llevarte a Casa<strong>

—_¿Quién quieres ser, Edward? ¿Qué eres? ¿Quién crees que eres? _—_preguntó Bella con la mirada brillante._

—_Soy yo, Edward, ¿quién voy a ser sino?—dijo él, tomando su mano y besando el dorso con una sonrisa. Ella se rió y escapó de su agarre._

—_¡No, Edward! —rió, mientras él corría tras ella sobre el pasto, la alcanzaba y le hacia cosquillas— ¡No me refería a eso! —soltó risas, las que contagió a él._

—_No lo sé, entonces. Pero sí sé lo que quiero hacer en este momento —sonrió._

—_¿Qué, Ed…? —murmuró inocentemente, pero no pudo terminar, porque él hizo lo que se proponía y la besó. Ella sonrió contra su boca, se separó por un segundo de sus labios y le dijo:_

—_Lo que quieras, lo que quieras puedes ser._

_Y sus labios volvieron a unirse._

_._

Él oía cada día la magnitud que tenía el odio de la gente entre sí. Oía las bombas; las balas atravesar los cuerpos todavía vivos de sus compañeros. Y los gritos, los gritos de dolor, de desesperación y desconsuelo.

Y ésas miradas de ojos llorosos, y esas fotos, y cartas, y amuletos que recibía de ellos cuando el brillo comenzaba a extinguirse en sus pupilas, servían para que los recordaran, para que los siguieran teniendo presentes; para que sus amigos, novias o esposas, e hijos; muchos hijos, tuvieran _algo_ por lo que llorar, un alma que despedir, un objeto que representara su pérdida.

Y él se preguntaba, cada hora, cada segundo de su vida, por qué seguía vivo, y ellos no.

_Ellos_, no.

_¿Por qué guerra?_

_¿Por qué muerte? _

Y así también, se respondía:

_Porque hay unos pocos, sólo unos pocos, que desean poder y lo consiguen. Y el poder en este mundo se consigue con guerra, muerte y sangre derramada._

Y esa era la pura verdad. La verdad que no debería serlo, y la verdad más dolorosa.

_Porque los que tienen poder y una mente lo suficientemente egoísta y retorcida, abusan de él. _Y negaba con la cabeza, resignado a sentir dolor, no era algo que él pudiera cambiar.

Y todas las noches, en la tienda, eran los amigos, colegas y hermanos perdidos los protagonistas de las escenas de agonía, gritos de furia y dolor, y papeles de cartas que se consumían lentamente en el fuego.

Hojas en blanco, a la espera de que la tinta las llenase con palabras inexistentes y vacías, palabras no pronunciadas. Cartas que no estaba seguro de poder dar. Porque nadie sabía si iba a vivir el día de mañana, o su corazón dejaría de latir de un segundo a otro.

Edward Cullen veía las balas aflorar de los cañones, de los fusiles, de los tanques… una tras otra, una vez… y otra, y otra más. Las sentía, las sufría y las odiaba cada momento de su vida. Cada tortuoso minuto que pasaba, como en cámara lenta, sintiéndose perdido, débil y derrotado. Derrotado y deshecho, aunque su país estuviera _ganando._

_Ganando_, sí. Pero perdiendo a la mitad de su ejército por ello. Y dejando a su paso gritos desgarradores, corazones rotos y ojos llorosos.

Pero como toda persona debe tener una luz en su oscuridad (y sí que había oscuridad), la de él, era ella. _Ella_, que lo esperaba, que había posado sus ojos en los suyos y le había conquistado. Por _ella,_ él seguía en este mundo; aún jalaba el gatillo de su arma aunque no quisiera, aunque una parte de su corazón se rompiera en pequeños pedazos al hacerlo. Porque él sabia bien que no podía ser pacifista allí. No allí, y menos en ese momento. Porque todavía había alguien que lo esperaba.

Y aunque él lo deseara, si sólo él lo quería, la paz no tendría validez, porque siempre había otro que disparaba. Y volvía a hacerlo, hasta que alguien más lo imitaba. Así sucesivamente. Una carrera contra el tiempo, a través de la muerte y el sufrimiento. Una cadena sin fin, que tendría una pequeña pausa al caer unos y salir gloriosos otros.

Entonces veía pasar los días… y la sangre fluír en un río sin final. Jamás olvidó esa imagen de un mar rojo de destrucción, y barcos de velas roídas, negras y deshechas.

Una noche en la que la oscuridad se ceñía al cielo sobre sus cabezas sin ningun brillo de consuelo, ellos volvían al campamento lentamente. Estaban destrozados, habían sufrido tantas pérdidas que ya no alcanzaban a contarlas.

La marcha se hizo dura y el aire estaba helado. Los ruidos de la oscuridad los envolvían, solamente sus pisadas sobre la tierra húmeda y los jadeos de dolor y cansancio. Estaban en silencio, algunos esperando algo, otros rezando para que no pasara nada. Y quizás, unos rogándole a Dios morir pronto para dejar de agonizar.

Él solamente imaginaba, absorto, unos refulgentes ojos color chocolate que siempre tenían una sonrisa para él. Eran tan brillantes que el recuerdo de su luz le iluminaba la mente, y todos sus pensamientos se volvían alegres, y las ganas de reír, tan poco presentes en esos días, llegaban a él junto con un remolino de emociones… amor, esperanza, consuelo.

En el momento exacto en el que él agachó su cabeza, para acomodarse una venda en su pierna, oyó un estruendo y sintió una rápida brisa rozarle el cuero cabelludo.

Una bala.

_¡Un ataque! ¡Carguen sus armas! ¡Un ataque! ¡Fuego, fuego! _Se oían los gritos, gritos eufóricos. Gritos de guerra, de destrucción. Y él volvía a escucharlos. Eran tan conocidos ya,_ tan_ _terriblemente malos_.

Desesperado, miró hacia ambos lados. A su derecha, se encontraba Jasper. A su izquierda… un niño, de diez o doce años. Yacía en el suelo. Lloraba. Creyó que su corazón se partía en pedazos tan pequeños, que resultaba casi imposible imaginarlo.

Con un quedo gemido de dolor, se puso en cuclillas, se colocó el casco en la cabeza y cargó su arma, que le lanzó su aviso con un c_lic._

Al comenzar a disparar, se encontró pensando en ella, a ella era a la que protegía. Sólo a ella. O eso se decía a si mismo para poder continuar.

_Dispara, sólo dispara. No les mires el rostro. No a los ojos. Dispara, sólo dispara. Es por ella. Dispara._

Y tan rápido como había comenzado, o siglos después, él no se dio cuenta; todo había terminado. El enemigo había caído.

Y también había cuerpos inertes, no tenían vida y no tenían alma. _¿Ganar? Aquí no se gana._

Escuchó un gemido de dolor y luego alguien pronunció su nombre con voz rasposa.

No podía identificar de dónde salía. Miró hacia todos lados. Menos al suelo. No quería ver al suelo y encontrase con lo que ya sospechaba hecho realidad.

_Al suelo, no. Al suelo, no._

—Edward… Edward… —murmullos, murmullos que la brisa casi no dejaba oír.

Pero se oían, y él no supo aguantarlo más, y miró.

Y no pudo ver más, por que sus ojos estaban cegados por las lágrimas.

—Jasper… —sollozó, arrodillándose a su lado— Jasper… por favor. Isabella… ella te necesita, ¡_te_ necesita!

—No, no, Edward, te necesita a ti. Dale esto… —y, lentamente, sacó de su ropa una medallita de plata, con una carta húmeda, y sus documentos. _Sus_ documentos.

Y Edward se dio cuenta de que ese chico, ese muchacho de diecisiete años, que había sido enlistado en el ejército por necesidad de soldados, como él, y que se habría puesto delante de tantas balas por un amigo, era Jasper. No era otro el que le estaba pidiendo un favor. Y le estaba pidiendo a _él_ su último favor. El último.

—No Jasper, no igual que todos los demás… no tú… —rogó, pero él negaba con su cabeza.

—Soy igual que todos los demás, Edward. Nunca creí ser diferente. Jamás lo seré —musitó con voz estrangulada por el llanto y el dolor. Tanto dolor…

—Jamás has sido igual a nadie que haya conocido, amigo… no puedo dejarte aquí, no puedo. _Tú_ _no me dejes…_—rogó, lo tomó por los hombros e intentó que se levantara. Jasper volvió a negar y él quitó las manos de sus hombros y lo apoyó suavemente en el suelo, su amigo le sonrió. Pero él estaba confundido y dolido… ¿por qué no quería vivir?

—Sé feliz. Siempre has sido como un hermano para mí… Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Dile a mi hermana que la quiero, y que lo sea también y… cuídala, por favor. Cuídala bien. —murmuró, cerrando los ojos de a poco. Su voz rasposa y su cara pálida dejaban a Edward sin habla. Porque se dio cuenta de que era la última vez que vería los ojos de su amigo, y su brillo intuitivo. Y supo que jamás volvería a molestarlo porque se enamoró de su hermana, ni charlarían de la vida, ni llorarían juntos por los colegas que se habían ido.

Porque Edward tendría que llorar por él. Y lo hizo al darse cuenta de que lo veía respirar por última vez.

El día del largo viaje a casa llegó. En tren, y en barco. Y para Edward Cullen, había sido solamente un borrón neblinoso más en su vida. Sólo uno más, que pasaría tarde o temprano.

Y, a decir verdad, _su vida _había sido borrosa ese último tiempo. Y estaba tan cansado, y adolorido… y había visto tantas cosas horribles_. Reales, _se dijo a sí mismo. _Horribles pero reales._

Sentía el peso de las cosas de Jasper en su bolsillo como si fueran de plomo. Y de vez e cuando, sus ojos verdes soltaban una lágrima, a veces de alivio, porque todo había pasado, y otras de tristeza, porque, a pesar de vivir, sentía que una parte de su corazón había quedado en el campo de batalla. Junto con los cuerpos de todos sus compañeros. Junto con el corazón de su mejor amigo, lado a lado. Como siempre.

Al ver los árboles desde las ventanas, con sus frondosas copas y sus finos troncos de color caoba, se acordó de esos ojos tan magníficos y de su portadora y sintió ansias de estar en casa.

Estaban llegando al centro de la ciudad, cuando observó que una muchedumbre estaba reunida allí, en la plaza mayor. Estalló en gritos de júbilo y aplausos y chiflidos y cacerolazos al ver que sus soldados llegaban a la patria.

Y lo único en lo que él pensaba era si Bella estaría allí.

E hizo una mueca, al recordar que ella esperaba a su hermano también. Lloraría, estaría desgarrada, deshecha, y él con ella.

Los vehículos se detuvieron y bajaron, con sus limpios uniformes de soldados, y sus botas bien lustradas y brillantes.

Todos los soldados tenían caras demacradas, y algunas estaban lastimadas. Cansados, pero con un brillo familiar en los ojos. Ese brillo que daba paso a una ansiedad descomunal por ver a sus familias y a la fulgurante emoción por estar en _casa._

_¡Estaban en casa!_

Al llegar al gentío, todos comenzaron a dispersarse. Él buscaba con la mirada, tratando de encontrarla.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward Cullen!

El susodicho giró su cabeza para encontrarse con una hermosa joven, llevaba puesta una falda azul y una camisa color crema, y sus ojos marrones brillaban de dicha. Sostenía su cabello recogido elegantemente, y lo miraba con tanta felicidad que lo hizo reír. Ella lo acompañó con su risa musical.

—Bella… —suspiró, feliz. Se acercó un poco a ella, aun quedaban unos pasos entre ellos. La verdad era que él tenía miedo.

_¿Le preguntaría ahora mismo por Jasper? ¿Cómo se lo diría?_

Pero vio sus ojos, grandes y expresivos, y terminó la distancia entre ellos. Ella lo abrazó, llorando de felicidad.

—E-Edward…—sollozó— estaba muy preocupada…Te extrañé tanto, te mandé cartas, traté de llamarte, de ubicarte. No llegaron y yo… —él la calló con un beso.

—Yo también, Bella, muchísimo. Te extrañé demasiado… Tanto, que ni siquiera puedo explicarlo —besó su frente, su boca, sus mejillas y sus párpados, sintiendo ese sutil perfume tan conocido.

Ella lo miró con todo su amor, y lo abrazó. El hundió la cara en su pelo. Y pensó, en ese instante, que podría quedarse allí para siempre, porque ese era el único lugar en el que sería feliz el resto de su vida.

Cuando se separaron, ella le sonrió, como muchas otras veces. Él hizo lo propio. Pero ella cambió la sonrisa por una mueca de desconcierto. De un segundo a otro, su semblante se oscureció.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bella? —ella no habló, sólo lo miró pensativa. — Isabella…

—¿Dónde está Jasper, Edward? —habló, y de inmediato él se puso serio, cambiando la sonrisa por una cara de dolor, involuntariamente.

Ella cerró los ojos, intentando no llorar.

—Edward… ¿Dónde está? —dijo con voz quebrada, ya sabiendo la respuesta. Cerraba los ojos, aún.

El calló.

Pasaron minutos que parecieron horas, amargas horas de espera para que ella dijese algo, o él.

Se escuchó un sollozo, ahogado por una mano que ella puso sobre su boca, intentando no gritar de dolor.

Edward cerró los ojos también y comenzó a sacar de su chaqueta lo que Jasper le había dado, lo que le pertenecía a Bella.

Ella, al verlo realizar el movimiento, abrió mucho los ojos, y lágrimas saladas corrieron por sus mejillas. Edward alargó la mano hacia ella, para darle lo que le pertenecía.

Bella, asustada, confundida y dolida, la apartó y echó a correr hacia el mar. Lejos de él, y de sus malas noticias.

Y del dolor, quería correr lejos del dolor, dejarlo atrás. Borrarlo se su mente. Pero el dolor la perseguía, se aferraba a ella. Y supo, inmediatamente que ese dolor, esa agonía, no la dejaría jamás. Y que estaría aferrada a su mente, su corazón y su alma por el resto de su vida, sin ninguna duda.

Llegó, jadeante, a un risco, que tenía la vista más preciosa que ella había visto, con el cielo de tantos tonos anaranjados y rosas como fuese posible imaginar, provocados por la luz del sol que se escondía en el horizonte, lejos, después del océano y de ella. El sol se alejaba _de ella._

_¿Por qué, justo en ese momento, el más triste del día? ¿Por qué en el final?_

Entonces se sentó, peligrosamente cerca del borde del precipicio y se permitió llorar, porque no pensaba que le fuera posible hacer otra cosa en ese instante.

Y derramó lágrimas hasta mucho después de la puesta de sol. Sin darse cuenta de que unos cabellos dorados se agitaban con el viento justo detrás de ella. Y unos ojos esmeraldas se dirigían alternando de ella, hacía el océano. Silenciosos, respetuosos y tristes.

Lloraban, también.

El sonido de las campanas que anunciaban medianoche llegó hasta sus oídos.

Ella, que había estado todo ese tiempo con sus ojos en el mar, que estaba oscuro y tenebroso, volteó su rostro hacía la ciudad, desconcertada. Se puso de pie con cautela.

Y lo vio, y bajó la mirada. Se sentía avergonzada por haber sido tan cobarde.

Por haber huído. Y se sentía culpable, sobretodo, por haberlo dejado a él, que con toda seguridad, habría sufrido tanto como Jasper.

Jasper… ¿dónde estaría él ahora? ¿Si la viera, le reprocharía el haberse puesto así? ¿O simplemente le diría que él estaría ahí siempre para ella, aunque fuera una mentira, porque eso no estaba en su poder? ¿La abrazaría como antes y le susurraría al oído que todo estaría bien, que él estaría bien?

Porque, para Isabella Swan, Jasper no estaba muerto. Era _imposible. _Inimaginable. No podía ser.

_O sí, _se dijo a sí misma, al salir de su ensueño y ver la cara afligida que mostraba Edward.

Una brisa hizo volar sus cabellos y un aroma a flores le nubló la mente por un segundo. Un ínfimo segundo en el que pensó que su hermano estaba a su lado.

Notó como el viento era cada vez más fuerte. Las olas del océano chocaban estrepitosamente contra las rocas del acantilado, y gotas de lluvia habían comenzado a mojarles la cara.

Ninguno le dio importancia, y se miraron con cautela, ella recordando, aun hipando un poco por el llanto que no terminaba, y él pensando en ella, como siempre.

Bella notó, que de un segundo a otro, la cara de Edward se contorsionó por el pánico, pero ella no entendía por qué. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Entonces, sintió vértigo repentinamente, puesto que dando un paso atrás, empujada por el viento, se encontró con que no había paso que dar.

Abrió los ojos con horror, sintiendo que caía. Lentamente vio a Edward correr hacia ella, y sus labios moverse. Se sentía extraña. Estaba segura de que iba a morir. Sí, iba a caer e iba a morir, pero primero le iba a doler. Intentó calcular lo que sufriría golpeándose la cabeza contra una roca. No intentó salvarse. Simplemente supo que no había forma.

Iba a morir.

Como Jasper.

Al pensar en él, una imagen de su hermano frunciendo el ceño y diciéndole que viviera la asaltó. Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó.

Reaccionó rápidamente, moviendo las manos en la oscuridad buscando un agarre, y se encontró con algo cálido, blando, pero fuerte que la sostuvo y, en el transcurso de tres segundos, la tuvo en su regazo, abrazada fuertemente a él, llorando.

Ella estaba en estado de shock. Escuchaba las palabras salir de la boca de Edward a trompicones, entre sollozos roncos y desesperados, pero no entendía su significado.

"_¡Isabella, por Dios, Isabella!" _Repetía sin cesar. _"Si algo te hubiera pasado… ¡moriría, Bella, moriría! ¿Estás bien? ¡Contesta, Bella!_

Y luego Isabella cerró los ojos y no escuchó nada más.

Edward la miró, asustado, y se levantó del suelo, abrazándola contra su pecho.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a una plaza cercana, cuyos árboles se alzaban imponentes y sombríos a la luz de la luna.

Recostó con cuidado a Isabella en un banco de madera oscura y antigua, color caoba. Como los ojos de Bella.

—Abre tus ojos, pequeña Isabella, mi vida —dijo acariciando sus párpados y su nariz respingada.

Respiraba, sus ojos permanecían cerrados como cuando dormía, pacífica, impenetrable y transparente a la vez. Solo _Bella._

Edward Cullen no podía explicar lo que estaba sintiendo. Creía saber que "desesperación" se adaptaba bastante bien a su mente y su corazón en esos momentos.

Edward Cullen sin Isabella Swan era eso, nada más.

_Edward Cullen. _Un nombre, solamente.

Con Bella era… _con Bella soy todo. _Pensaba, y se maldecía por no saber qué hacer.

—Bella, Isabella, mi amor —llamó, y recostó la cabeza contra el pecho de ella, cerrando los ojos— ya sé lo que quiero ser, ya lo sé.

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó la voz de ella, algo rasposa y congestionada.

Edward levanto la cabeza y sonrió enormemente al ver sus ojos marrones mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa arrepentida.

La abrazó y ella le correspondió. Lo había extrañado. _Se _habían extrañado.

—Bella… por dios —murmuró, su voz opacada por la ropa de Bella, porque no quería deshacer su abrazo.

—Lo siento —lloró ella— lo siento mucho, tu acabas de llegar y yo… —no tuvo la oportunidad de serguir hablando porque unos labios suaves se estamparon contra los suyos.

—Nada es tu culpa —dijo él, contra sus labios.

Ella sonrió por primera vez desde que él y su hermano se habían ido.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —sollozó, pero esta vez de alegría.

—Yo tampoco —sonrió tristemente, pensando en que Jasper también se merecía estar con ellos.

Ella lo miró, y de inmediato se dio cuenta de qué era lo que pensaba y su expresión cayó, cayó, cayó metros, hacia el suelo. Y lloró, lloró por lo que parecieron mil años de agonía. Edward sostenía su cuerpo entre sus brazos y a ella se le dificultaba respirar, pero lo hacía.

Porque lo amaba.

Y llegó un momento en el cual ya no pudo llorar más. Y respiró de nuevo, y dejó de esconder su rostro en el cuello de Edward, y lo miró con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Y él le sonrió con ternura y ella lo abrazó, sintiendo que un peso se disipaba y volaba libre fuera de su cuerpo, aunque el recuerdo de su hermano permaneciera latente en su mente, y ella sabía que no desaparecería.

—Te amo, Bella, jamás te dejaré —prometió y besó su frente.

—Te amo —cerró los ojos, sintiéndose mejor.

Luego de un rato de estar abrazados, Isabella recordó lo que le estaba diciendo Edward cuando despertó, y la curiosidad llenó su mente.

—¿Qué quieres ser?

Él la miró, confuso. Luego de pensarlo por un segundo entendió y sonrió.

—Quiero ser _todo _—dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Todo?

—_Todo._

Al no entenderlo, Bella frunció el ceño con confusión. Él rió al ver esos ojos hervir de frustración.

—Todo, Bella, todo. Todo para ti.

—Ya eres todo para m… —el no la dejó terminar.

—Sh… —la calló— no es eso lo que quise decir. Quiero ser lo que sea, contigo. Todo lo que puedo ser, lo soy por ti. Solamente gracias a ti puedo ser todo. ¿Entiendes?

—No mucho… —se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de descubrir a dónde quería llegar Edward.

—No se si te das cuenta, Bella, pero sin ti soy sólo… Edward Cullen. Simplemente un nombre, un cuerpo vacío, sin nada. Teniéndote a mi lado, soy un amante, un novio, soy amado, soy un soldado…

—No creo que tengas razón. Pero explícame por qué no serias un soldado sin mi, Edward, no me queda claro —dijo con algo de sarcasmo, provocando la sonrisa de él.

—Cada bala que salía de mi pistola lo hacía _sólo_ porque pensaba que te estaba protegiendo a ti —explicó con tranquilidad—. Creo que no necesito decirte todas las cosas que _podría _ser contigo.

Bella lo abrazó y él la escuchó sollozar de felicidad.

—Te llevaré a casa, Bella —sonrió.

Por primera vez en meses, doce exactamente, Bella y Edward caminarían tomados de la mano hacia su hogar. Como siempre, como debería haber sido en todos esos meses, y en honor a las veces que Bella hizo ese trayecto sola.

Edward besó su mano y sonrió, viendo el anillo que anunciaba que esos ojos eran suyos. Todos suyos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y que no les resulte demasiado estúpido. Estoy intentándolo, de veras. Ojalá tengan ganas de dejarme un review, ya sea para criticarme (espero que sea de forma constructiva) o para decirme que les gustó, o para avisarme sobre un error, o lo que ustedes quieran.<strong>

**Todo lo que pongan, será muy agradecido porque soy consiente de que para crecer y mejorar hay que recibir críticas :) Gracias por leer, un beso enorme.**

**Caroline (:**


End file.
